Control
by chanelwestcoast
Summary: Just drabbles set sometime between Victor/Victrola and A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate. Just some quickies since we never really got to see what went on between Chuck and Blair during the short time they were sneaking around. I will add new drabbles as the mood strikes me: Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Control

Sometimes he went slowly. He was soft and gentle. He whispered sweet things into her ear that made her shiver all over. And sometimes he was rough. No words, no touching. It was days such as this when she knew he needed her most. These were the days when he felt taken over and needed some semblance of control and if that's what she could give him she would. Today was one of those days.

She stood in front of the floor length mirror scrutinizing her figure still draped in her Constance uniform. He entered unannounced and wordlessly made his way toward her. The look in his eye sent a tingle down her spine. He grabbed her from behind and pressed her hard into the wall, his lips violently seeking hers. She reciprocated knowing this was what he needed, but also aware that in some dark corner of her mind this was what she craved. Vehemently he pushed her skirt up, sliding her panties to the side, and slammed into her hard. Once, twice, and she was gone, lost in him. Her eyes screwed shut, her body writhing against his as they came together. He pulled out of her and quickly zipped his pants. He left as wordlessly as he had come. She stood against the wall convulsing with aftershocks, embarrassed by the fact that when he was roughest she came the hardest. He would be back she knew, to make sweet slow love to her because that afternoon she had yet again ceded control for him. The wicked games they did play.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then my mother…" Blair had stopped listening to Serena about three complaints ago. Her phone buzzed in her hand again. It was chuck. Instantly her mood lifted.

_What are you doing? _The text read.

_Eating lunch with Serena….._

_ Come meet me…my limos around the corner. _She slammed her phone shut and abruptly stood.

"S I completely forgot I have a really important errand I have to get done right away!" the blonde looked to her all at once startled and confused.

"See ya in fourth period!" Blair chirped almost too enthusiastically.

"Ugh yeah ok bye" Serena replied, still confused by her best friends sudden departure.

Blair made her way down the street and saw his limo as she rounded the corner. The door opened and a hand reached out to pull her inside.

"You came" he drawled.

"Do I ever not?" she replied with a sly smile.

"Good point Waldorf" He replied as he brought his lips to hers.

He kissed her softly before bringing his lips to her collar bone and kissing along its length.

"I think Serena's getting suspicious" she managed to breath out as he ravished her body.

"Serena would assume you had a coke habit before she'd think you'd been with me" he said as he returned to kissing his way down her torso to the waist of her Constance skirt.

"I guess that's probably true" she replied, placated for the moment, giving herself back to him in full. Slowly he slid her crisp white oxford off of her shoulders and placed a sweet kiss on her throat. She shivered as his tongue made it's down her arm to the top of her hand where he placed a soft kiss. Although in the moment she relished the days when he was rough, she knew that this was what she loved: him treating her like a princess, him knowing that some days she could be bad and on others she needed him to be good. Placing a kiss just below his ear she undid the waist of his pants. Hiking her skirt up around her hips he indulgently slid into her. Hitching her legs up around his waist they began to move with one another; slowly at first, but the motion growing more feverish with each thrust. She fisted her hands in his hair as he gripped her waist, probably bruising her delicate skin. She came hard, the sounds of her arousal being his undoing as he quickly followed. Panting with exertion she let her body deflate on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. Methodically he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It would probably be less dangerous if I had a coke habit" She commented; only partially joking.

"Probably" He replied with a smirk on his face.

He slid out of her, and she righted herself again, leaving him again to make it back to the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in second period English, impatiently tapping her pencil on the desk staring daggers into the clock. Forty five minutes left of class. By chance she glanced toward the door and through the frosted glass she saw chuck's unmistakable silhouette. He motioned that she should come outside. Without thinking she brusquely stood.

"Ms. Hill I need to use the ladies room" the young English teacher glanced up to her.

"Sure Blair, just take a pass"

Once in the hallway she found chuck was nowhere in sight. She headed down the hall, suddenly a classroom door opened and a pair of hands pulled her inside.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she questioned trying her best to feign annoyance.

"Just livening up your day a bit Waldorf, unhappy to see me?" his tone was playful, she tried to suppress her smile but the truth was she just couldn't resist him like this. She threw herself at him, crushing her lips against his. He picked her up and pressed he back down onto the table behind her. He thrust his hands into her hair, knowing she hated it when he mussed her up. She didn't say anything though, just arched her back and let out a low moan. He took the time to fully remove her panties, which she found odd but didn't take the time to scrutinize the situation. He hiked her skirt up and slammed into her; she was ready and came almost instantly.

"Always so ready for me" He said laughingly. She sat up slightly embarrassed at her wantonness. He slid out of her and helped her up off of the table. Smoothing down her skirt she made a failed attempt to coax her hair back into some semblance of order. Then she remembered one key item: her panties. She looked to where he had earlier discarded them and found that they were no longer there. She could feel him watching her and immediately knew his game: he wanted her to have to ask for them back. Well, she was not about to hand him her pride, at least not this early in the day. With one last look at him she turned to leave.

"Forgetting anything princess?" He questioned, his tone dripping with assumed innocence.

"Nothing I can recall" She replied in the same manner. And with that she flitted out of the room; her panties still in his possession; and she returned to English sans one pair of black lace La Perla's.


End file.
